During the manufacture of some known electrical connectors, it is necessary to bend a conductive terminal of the connector to a preset angle, for example, 90°. In the prior art, the conductive terminal is bent manually.
Manual bending requires bending each conductive terminal individually; a row of conductive terminals cannot be bent simultaneously, limiting bending efficiency. Furthermore, it is difficult to ensure bending accuracy using manual bending. Large errors occur in the bended position, degrading the bending accuracy of the conductive terminal, which complicates correctly mounting the conductive terminal onto a circuit board. In addition, during manual bending, a worker needs to clamp the conductive terminal with tools such as pliers, which creates scratches on a surface of the conductive terminals, degrading the quality of the conductive terminals.